newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seinfeld
Seinfeld is an American television sitcom that originally aired on NBC from July 5, 1989, to May 14, 1998. It lasted nine seasons, and is now in syndication. It was created by Larry David and Jerry Seinfeld, the latter starring as a fictionalized version of himself. Both in the show and in real life Jerry is a Mets fan. Set predominantly in an apartment block in Manhattan's Upper West Side in New York City, the show features a host of Jerry's friends and acquaintances, in particular best friend George Costanza (Jason Alexander), former girlfriend Elaine Benes (Julia Louis-Dreyfus), and neighbor across the hall Cosmo Kramer (Michael Richards). The most notable episode that the show features about the Mets is The Boyfriend which is a two part episode and features Keith Hernandez. Throughout the show they Mets are mentioned by the main characters. In the very first episode of the show, The Seinfeld Chronicles Jerry is watching the Mets game he taped but his neighbor Kramer tells him the result of the game. Kramer (“Kessler” in this episode) mentions he went to the Mets game that night, but Jerry wonders how this is possible, as Kramer evidently hasn't left the building in 10 years. In later episodes a Mets cap can be seen in the corner of the living room of Jerry's apartment near the window. There is also a picture frame of a Mets player around it. Also in later episodes Jerry becomes a Yankees fan through the rest of the series. In The Revenge the owner of the laundromat is seen wearing a Mets cap. In The Baby Shower Kramer convinces Jerry to get free cable from his dealers as he says the Mets have a certain amount of games on cable. In The Busboy there is a Mets banner above the Busboy's bed in his apartment. In The Alternate Side, George is seen walking into Jerry's apartment wearing a Mets cap. In The Subway, Jerry talks to a naked man in the subway about the Mets in general. In the end both of them say "You gotta love their chances". In The Airport there is a Mets cap seen between two Yankee caps in the gift shop. In The Sniffing Account the Mets logo in a banner form is seen behind Jerry's accountant on a wall at a bar. In The Millennium George meets up with two executives from the Mets as they try to recruit him, they tell him he must get fired from the Yankees in order to hire him as their head scout. But however his boss Mr. Wilhelm gets the job as he tells George Steinbrenner that he told George to do the things in order to get fired. But instead Wilhelm is fired and gets the job with the Mets. In one of the scenes in the episode George is singing Meet the Mets going into Jerry's apartment. In The Puerto Rican Day the main characters are caught in traffic after leaving from a Mets game. But Kramer finds out that they had left early from the game. At the end of the episode George tells Jerry the Mets lost after they see people from the Puerto Rican Day Parade chasing Kramer as he accidentally burns the flag of Puerto Rico. The show became part of the Mets and Yankees rivalry as Mets reliever Tim Byrdak brought a chicken into the Mets clubhouse naming it "Little Jerry Seinfeld" in honor of a Seinfeld episode. But however the Yankees took the series from the Mets at their own stadium in 2011. Category:Mets Category:Culture